Intergalactic Luna
'Intergalactic Luna '(銀河間ルナ, Ginga-kan Runa) is the transformed form of Princess Sarah. Within this form she is very sarcastic and described as terrifying to other Goddesses. Appearance Her attire has a shiny red material on the top, segments and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on bottom, this form appears when Sarah is infected with a alignment-changing disease that leaks over into her Goddess form. Her normal Goddess form that she transforms into bears light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her waist. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn a crimson red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows six centimeters in this Form. Just like in her normal form she is either expressionless or frowning. Sarah can wish away her armor if she wishes so and she is usually seen around her castle (yes she owns a castle and lives in it by herself), is a red dress. It is inspired by a Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with a black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. ] Other Outfits * A white themed school uniform with ribbons * A more mature school uniform * A pale blue dress with white ruffles lining it and white stockings and star hairclips. * Santa outfit * Sleeping robe with a katana sheath tied to her bathrobe with a sheathed katana inside the katana sheath. * Shrine maiden outfit with silver ballet slippers * Riding armor with helmet * Victorian-style dress with silver dust sprinkled over hair and a fancy hat pinned into her hair. * Training outfit with a belt tied around the middle of her waist and her hair tied into a ponytail and then pinned into a bun at the side of her hair. Personality Luna is the sarcastic, dry-humored, and ill-tempered Goddess form of Princess Sarah. Within this form, she is no longer neutral good or lawful good. She is purely Neutral. A goddess who loves a good fight and picks fights against Knights, other Goddesses, and peasants alike, she is easily described as war-longing, and battle-craving. Even her parents described her as such and call her an overprotective Goddess with such a long sadistic streak even Satan would think twice before picking a fight with Luna. Initially cold and even hostile towards Intergalactic Solar, Luna deeply loves Solar in her heart but is not willing to tell her. In this form, her younger siblings are awed with her deeds and her magic power increases with her emotions. She sometimes also takes a laugh at another person`s expense. Role Category:Characters Category:Goddess Race Category:Royal Family Members Category:Warriors Category:Goddess Category:Lunar Divergent Residents Category:Hyperdimension Lunar Residents Category:Hyperdimension Lunar Category:Intergalactic Coalition